My Protector
by brianne135531
Summary: Gabby gets captured for a bloodfeast just when she lost her soul mate -also known as her guardian angel -. Her only hope is if Keisha pretends to fall for they're enemy; Jeremy to escape the castle. -Part Romance Part Drama- Please R&R :
1. Demanding

Okay, so I just finished up my last story, called: The Last Wild Power. The few first chapters of it totally suck, but the after the first two or three they start getting TOTALLY awesome! Anyways. I decided to write another story, since I'm so obsessed. Anyways. I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to give suggestions.

***********************************************

Demanding

"**Let me drive you home, Gabby." Josh yelled,**

**From across the room. **

**I looked at him, like he had five heads.**

"**Gabby?" I repeated.**

"**Oh, I thought you preferred it over Gabrielle. I guess I was wrong.." He started.**

"**NO! I like Gabby." I corrected.**

**I looked at him unbelievably. I had no idea he knew I existed. **

**He had hazel brown hair that followed his sparkling blue eyes. I looked down at his outfit. He was wearing worn out jeans with a simple brown shirt underneath his black leather jacket. Everybody was wearing outfits like that at this party.**

**I, myself, was wearing a black mini skirt that was leather with red high heels as shoes, my shirt was white and it was a simple halter, that looked great with my soft, straight, long jet black hair, that reached past my chest.**

"**Hurry, lets go!" He demanded.**

"**NO. I'm not going." I replied.**

"**Oh, yes you are!" He snapped.**

"**Why should I?" I asked, just as rudely.**

"**Because you've had one too many drinks and your mom is looking for you everywhere. Did you even tell her you were here?" He spoke.**

"**No…I snuck out, now leave me be." I walked away, beer in hand, stumbling over my feet. My beer then had fallen to the ground and spilled everywhere.**

"**Shit! Look what you made me do!" I mumbled.**

**I ignored my beer and kept stumbling away.**

_**Maybe I should go home…Nah she can wait a few more hours. **_**I thought hazily.**

**I looked down at my watch and saw it was 10 after 1:00. Usually these high school parties would end around early in the morning, so I had time.**

**I was a senior at Raydale High in Phoenix. I was somewhat a loner but not exactly. I knew everybody at my school and mostly they all knew me. But my problem was that I didn't have any **_**close **_**friends.**

**As I kept stumbling on I felt somebody snatch my wrist, **_**hard**_**. I looked behind me to see it was Josh again.**

"**Come on, we're leaving now!" **

"**NO! GOD DAMNIT, GET IT THROUGH YOUR GOD DAMN THICK HEAD!" I yelled.**

**Usually I wouldn't be so rude, but I was drunk. I would have hopped in that car an hour ago if I had my mind set in the right place, because Josh was the most hottest guy in the whole high school. And not to mention popular.**

**I stumbled more away from him and ran into an empty room, it was fully dark inside. I stumbled down over my feet looking for the light switch. I got back up looking around for the switch once more before somebody grabbed my shoulders. I snapped around looking forward but couldn't make who it was in the dark.**

"**Josh?" I asked, into the darkness.**

"**Not quite." Said a voice, **

**Coming from behind me. **

**It was defiantly a male who said it, since there voice was so low, he was probably around my age.**

**His grip was hard and tough on my shoulders. I tried to squiggle out of his hold but it was too late. He had me on the ground; pinned. **

**His hand were locked around my wrists making sure I couldn't move anywhere, while his other hand slipped down my shirt and towards the zipper of my skirt. He roughly pulled it off, and that's when I began to scream. **

**I kept screaming and screaming and it was as though nobody could hear me because nobody seemed to try to help me. But of course we were alone in the room.**

**And then somebody cut me off from my thoughts. Something that made me terribly frantic. **

**He was **_**inside **_**me!**

**Then my knowledge kicked in. **

**I took his fingers deeper into my mouth, tasting the taste of cigarettes and alcohol combined. As the fingers reached as far as they could, I chomped down, drawing blood from his hands. **

**He yelled in agony, and removed his hand from my mouth, giving me some time to get some air. When I was just starting to squiggle free, somebody entered to room.**

**It was a tall, muscular figure, that looked beyond beautiful even in the dark. Something from his hand with glittering, from the light behind him, it was his ring. I couldn't make out what it was. And I didn't feel like it I just wanted to get free. **

**Before I could move or squiggle anymore, I was free. Nobody was on top of me. **

**I looked around looking for the man.**

**He was on the ground fighting somebody. Fighting somebody who was trying to defend me.**

**Without thinking I launched up and lunged myself over to my clothes and quickly slid on my skirt, and I heard a crack. **

_**Was that a bone?**_** I thought to myself.**

**Before I had time to think anymore a voice was demanding me to do something; a familiar voice.**

"**Hurry up, get to my car, it's the yellow Porsche." **

**The voice was Josh.**

**Without arguing or hesitating I quickly with drawled the room and went running to the car in my bare feet, with my hair all tangled.**

**I ignored the stares I got as I waited in the car. **

**My eyes began to feel heavier by the minute. I wanted to keep them open waiting for his arrival, but I couldn't so I just let my body take over, letting me sleep.**


	2. Soul Mate

**I still haven't gotten to any of the good stuff I know, I know. But I hope you like this chapter anyways.**

**ENJOY :D**

***************************************************

**Soul Mate**

I looked around me and I seemed to be in a car.

"What the….where am I?" I asked,

Looking around for answers.

I saw Josh behind the steering wheel, and flash backs flew back to me.

"It's ok, you're safe you're with me." He said.

It's true, I felt very safe.

"How can you still be here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I was such a bitch in there. Ugh and my head." I complained.

My head was throbbing big time. Probably because I was freaking drunk, stumbling on everything.

"It's ok, It's my job." He stated.

I stared at him in disbelief and then another flash back came running into me.

The man, in the room.

Ugh.

"You're just clicking in?" Josh mumbled.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt right?" I asked.

"Me? You're asking me?" He laughed.

But not funny laughing, serious laughing.

"Well, yeah, didn't you…" I started.

"Look, the question is, are _you _ok?" He asked.

I looked at myself over again and again. I felt like an entire person. I'd never be the same.

"Well….yeah, I guess." I muttered.

"You're not." He stated.

He looked behind him then turned by the ditch, off the road, He parked the car, and took his hands off the wheel.

He looked at me respectfully then asked,

"May I?" He asked,

Gesturing to my head.

Was something wrong with my head? I don't remember anything happening to my head…

He took his hands and placed them on my head, and that when the most weirdest thing happened.

It felt like an electric current had gone through my whole body. Zapping around my head especially.

I knew the same thing was happening with him, by the looks.

Then there was a feeling. I could feel his mind. But I didn't look through it or anything, that would be snoopy.

It also felt like there was an elastic band pulling him and I closer together, and surprisingly it was working. His lips were just inches away from mine, and at any minute they would meet. His warm lips against mine.

He looked so tempted so kiss me, but at the last second he decided to say something, but as he started, his lips were so close to mine that they met, making it become a full kiss. And he couldn't resist to stop once he had started, me either.

The elastic band was now shut. We were together and it was happy.

Now, I could feel his mind completely. Actually I was _in _his mind and I could _hear _his thoughts, could he hear mine?

_Soul mate principle. _He thought.

_What's the soul mate principle? _I asked,

_Uh, nothing. _He quickly replied.

He was lying.

I looked farther in him, and I saw a picture of me. Inside his mind, there was a picture of me. Not just _a _picture but thousands. Since I was first born until I was my age now; 17.

_What is this? How do you have pictures of me when I was 2? _I asked,

Until something flashed in my face. _A memory. _Of _his_.

He had just turned 17, and he was proud. I can't figure out why, though.

"So, what's this surprise you're going to give me?" He asked impatiently,

Towards his father.

"Well, you're now an official guardian angel." He proposed.

_HEY! YOU CAN'T BE SEEING THIS! _Josh yelled by thought.

But it didn't stop me.

"An official what?" Josh asked.

"You know, a guardian angel. They protect people. And you have just been assigned to a special someone. This person can not know you are guarding her, this person shouldn't even know who you are but if you ever become friends with this person you have to keep it top secret." His father began.

"Father, are you serious?" He pleaded.

"Well yes I am. Have I ever lied to you?" He demanded.

Josh just shook his head and went completely serious. Maybe he was proud?

"What's his name?" Josh asked.

"The question is: What's _her _name." He corrected.

"Ok, well, who is she?" Josh asked once more.

"Her name is…"

His father began to say it, but I didn't get to see the rest of it, because Josh had tore away from my kiss. Leaving me speechless.

When I had enough courage to speak I just looked at him for a while then broke the silence.

Instead of asking the most wanted question, I instead went with a simple one. At least I thought.

"Josh, what's a soul mate?" I asked.

I looked at him, and he just hesitated.

I zoomed up on his lips waiting for him to speak, and finally he did.

"You."


	3. Wonder

**Okay, I know that chapter was confusing and all, and I'm really sorry. I hope this one makes more sense.**

**ENJOYY!! :D**

***************************************************

**Wonder**

"Me?" I repeated,

"I just said that, yes." He added,

"Okay, well is that a _bad _thing?" I asked,

Looking into his wondering eyes. That actually glittered in the moon light.

"No. Okay a soul mate is when somebody from the Night World falls in love with a human, they're destined to be together." He murmured.

We were now just in front of my house and I let out a huge sigh. My step dad would be in there, and since I actually have a cause to be in trouble, it was not going to be pretty.

"I knew it." I mumbled.

"You knew what?" He asked.

"Ever since I saw you in eighth grade, I had a feeling inside me towards you. I always thought it was a crush, but I actually _love_ you." I explained.

I looked at him right in the eyes when I said it too.

"I love you too." He replied.

It was as though I had finally met, Josh. But I felt like I knew everything about him.

"I still have questions though Josh." I said as I walked out the car door.

"Well they can wait." He replied.

He walked me to the door, and once I put my hand on the door knob I let out a huge sigh.

"You're still shaken up aren't you?" He asked.

"I think I'll always be. It'll always be in the back of my mind." I accused.

"But right now it's not that." I finished.

"Well, what _is _it?" He asked, once more.

What's up with him and his questions, god, I feel like I'm in an interview.

"Nothing." I said

Really it was that I didn't want to face Mack; my step father.

I turned my back to Josh and just went inside without saying good-bye. And as I walked in I quickly closed the door behind me since Mack was right there.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He demanded.

I looked at him faking not to be afraid, hiding my emotions. Which I was pretty good at doing especially since this doof married my mom. But my mom was happy, so, I was too.

"I've just been out with a friend." I pronounced.

"WITH A BOY? HUH? YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He yelled once more.

I just turned my back to Mack and continued to walk. But he yanked me back, by grabbing a full fist full of hair and yanking it back towards him.

I let out a scream.

Then he slapped me hard.

It wasn't the worst he's done though. Once he broke my arm. It was bad, I had to make up an excuse to my mom.

My sister walked down the stairs then. She hated my step-dad too. Her name was Keisha. She had long brown hair that fell at her shoulders. She had also brown eyes to match. Her skin was so ever pale. She was _gorgeous_.

Mack turned around to her,

"YOU GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS!" He yelled.

"Only if Gabby gets to come with me." She grinned.

She was brave. Whenever Mack hit her, it never hurt her. She was tough.

Keisha walked towards me and grabbed my hand. Hers in mine were ice cold. They always have been.

Keisha was just a year younger then me. Even though she's tougher. But she is very immature.

Mack came up to Keisha and slapped her, but Keisha didn't do anything, she looked him right in the eye and laughed. This made Mack entirely mad. He just walked away from us as he reached for the phone. Probably to call mom.

Keisha yanked me upstairs, the was quite strong.

I noticed something that I noticed on Josh's hand.

Keisha had a ring on her finger. It was a black flower of some sort. Different from Josh's.

When she sat me on her bed she started clapping and cheering.

"Who were with???" She asked, anxiously.

"His name is Josh Legault." I answered.

"Josh….Legault." She repeated.

She looked around hesitantly.

"Yeah he said we were _soul mates_." I muttered.

"SOUL MATES! DID HE ALSO TALK ABOUT NIGHT WORLD?" She yelled.

She was angry.

"Well yes, he said something about that…Keisha, are you ok?" I asked.

She looked at me blankly, her stare completely lost somewhere.

"No, no, no! How _could _he?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"We are going to go visit him right now me and you!" She almost yelled.

"No need." Somebody's voice said from outside the window.

I turned around to see somebody's face in it;

Josh.


	4. Surprise

**Okay well obviously it's impossible to get raped and then you're completely fine. So bare with me, Haha. Also, she should be all dizzy from her hangover but that's disappeared magically, Hehe. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. The other one was pretty boring. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

***************************************************

**Surprise**

"What are you _doing _outside my window?" I asked,

Actually more like snapped. I did think it was completely strange that he was eavesdropping on us.

"Doing my job." He announced.

"The job you _weren't _suppose to talk about to _them_." Keisha pointed out.

"HEY! I am no a _them, _I am an individual." I pronounced.

"Look, Keisha -" Josh started,Until I interrupted him.

"How do you know Keisha?" I asked.

"Let me finish," He started again,

"Keisha you mean to tell me your own _sister _doesn't know who you are or who you come from?" He stated.

"Of _course _she knows, I'm a human being, and I come from another human being." She chuckled.

Keisha was never really the serious type. That's why I was so surprised when she was a few seconds ago. And not just serious, she was mad.

"Keisha, come on, you can't be _serious_." Josh replied.

"Have you ever seen me be serious?" Keisha sang.

"No." Josh mumbled.

"Then you have no idea, what I'm like do you?" Keisha giggled.

"Can somebody tell me what's going _on_?" I demanded.

Josh looked at me and then smiled. It was breathtaking, I felt light-headed, literally. I put my hand to my forehead and slid against the wall so it could support me. Then Josh began to talk.

"Your sister is a vampire, part of the lamia." He stated.

I looked at him and then started laughing.

"You mean, to tell me that _Keisha _is a _vampire_?" I giggled.

I looked at Keisha and she was just sitting on her chair smiling at me.

"Yes, I do." Josh pronounced.

I laughed more and looked directly at Keisha.

"Prove it." I stated.

Keisha giggled,

"Ok, but I'm warning you right now. It might be scary." She giggled.

I looked right at her and she was changing right in front of me. First her eyes glowed silver, and then the thing that gave it all away:

She. Had. Fangs.

They were long and delicate, curving at the end, indenting her bottom lip as she closed her mouth.

Then she changed back into her normal self and just smiled at me.

"Do you believe me?" She chuckled once more.

I looked at her in disbelief then I felt myself lean sideways, dropping on the bed, as my eyes drifted into darkness.

I just fainted.

When I woke up I was in Keisha's room still, with Josh and her hovering over top of me. I quickly sat up pushing they're faces away from mine. Even though I didn't mind Josh's.

"You just fainted." Josh implied.

"I know, ugh my head." I complained.

Why was it always my head?

Sylvia didn't wait to see if I was okay, she just went on talking as if I had never fainted.

"Okay so I'll explain this all right now. Starting with Night World. Okay, so you see, Josh and I belong to Night World. Night World is a society filled with: Werewolves, shape shifters, vampires, witches _and _Angels/Guardian Angels. There are two rules to Night World. Never fall in love with a human and never tell humans about Night World or about us. Simple as that, and well your soul mate here just broke those two rules, so you guys have to die. Ooo, wait I forgot something else, there's also something called Circle Daybreak, which me and Josh are in as well. Circle Daybreak use to be a society for just witches until they let humans join. Sooner or later they let the rest join (meaning vampire, werewolves, ect.) So whoever is in Circle Daybreak basically means that they respect humans and don't think of them as vermin. Understand?" She finished.

I looked at her dumbfounded, and tilted my head.

"You mean to tell me, that you are going to tattle us to head council? You're breaking the rules too!" Josh claimed.

"First of all, I wouldn't tattle on you guys, especially not Gabby. We're family. And second, how am I breaking the law?" She asked.

"Well, you love gabby too. Family wise. You guys are sisters and I know myself that you would stake yourself to save your younger sister." He explained.

Keisha bowed her head, and nodded.

"It's true." She admitted.

"Wait a second, I'm older!" I disagreed.

"No, I am." Keisha argued.


	5. Jealousy

**Okay, while I write this story, I've decided to write a whole other story. Slowing it down a bit. So that means it may take a while longer for me to post up chapters. Lately my account hasn't been working; which means that I can't upload chapters. Hmph, the agony! Anyways; Hope you ENJOYY!!! **

***************************************************

**Jealousy**

"This is too much to handle." I explained.

I put a hand on my hand and just stayed there looking at the ceiling.

"But we haven't told you what _Josh _is." Keisha proclaimed.

I looked at her and just shook my head, I wasn't going to find out. I don't want to hear it, or know it.

"I'm going to sleep, Keisha, I'll see you in the morning." I snapped.

I turned to face Josh and he closed his eyes leaning in towards me. He wanted to kiss me. I kept staring at him, and at this point I was still in shock from what had all happened. My sister was a vampire and who knows what Josh is!

I silently shook my head as I walked to my room. Closing Keisha's door behind me.

As I got into my room I slip under my covers, ignoring all that had just happened.

As I took one more look around the room before I shut my eyes, Josh was standing outside my window.

I got out of my bed and made my way over to him. He had on his pout face, but I ignored it as I closed the window all the way, shutting him out. I silently locked the window as well making sure there was no possible way. Before I head to my bed I locked my door to my bedroom as well. Nobody would get in my bedroom, unless invited.

I slowly crawled under my sheets as I stared at my blank, white walls, waiting for something to appear. As soon as I felt I was safe, I closed my eye lids, letting my body take over, as I drifted far away, into a deep sleep.

_Bzzzz, bzzzz, bzzzzzzzzzzz. _

I quickly woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I pulled my hand from underneath the sheets to shut it off. As soon as I did I slip out of the covers; leaving the warm spot, I slept in all last night.

Last night.

I remembered it all. Everything. From me being drunk to raped to coming home and being slapped across the face and then my sister saving me while she told me that she was a vampire. And how Josh told me I was his soul mate.

No.

There was no such thing. No such things of _or _soul mates. How can somebody be _destined _to be with one another? Exactly, it's impossible. And witches and shape shifters? _Please_! This was all one joke. My sister was human, and Josh was just some guy who wanted me in his pants probably, just like all the others.

I shook my head and tried to get the thoughts out of my head, as I pulled on some caprice with a brown tank top, pulling a white zip up Hoodie over top. Leaving it half way open.

As I walked down the stairs with my back pack at hand, I picked up a cereal bar, completely ignoring Keisha,

"Good Morning, Gabby." She announced.

I put a hand in my air as to wave as she frowned at me. As always I ignored it and walked out the door walking to the bus, which was patiently waiting for me and Keisha.

I could hear her high heels from behind me, trying to keep up with my speed, but I didn't wait. I jumped on the bus and went to the very back. As she followed right behind.

I slip into the second last seat putting my back pack beside me, trying to fill out the seat. I looked straight at my feet, trying to make no eye contact with her. And it worked. She walked back up the isle and took the second seat from the front, probably wondering what was wrong.

As I got off the bus, I got the usual stares from the boys, and the usual glares from the girls. Well not _glares _but similar. The girls were jealous of my beauty and the boys just drooled over me. I figured this out in sixth grade, when guys would whistle towards me as I walked down the streets. In fact they still do it. I was;

Irresistible.

I continued to make my way to my locker, staring at the floor beneath me. It was hard wood flooring. How could they afford it? I have no clue. They can't even get a toilet repaired.

I followed the same old skid marks I always do. They always lead me to my locker just on time.

As I looked up, I saw a man with hazel brown hair and a gorgeous body; Josh. I stared at him for a while; daydreaming. As he was a few inches away from me I backed up a little, banging against somebody behind me. I looked up at him and it was Andrew. Long blond hair with the messy highlights -surfer style- followed by deep chocolate eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorr-" He began,

I interrupted him by grabbing his shirt pulling him to the wall of lockers, pressing his lips to mine. His eyes closed as he went with the flow, kissing me back in sync. I added a little bit of tongue, trying to make it look fierce. As I broke off from his kiss Andrew just stared at me. I looked up at him through my eye lashed and batted them, biting my lip at the same time.

I walked away from him, hands in my butt pocket as I also walked away from Josh, who just stared at me.

I gave him a glare as I pushed past him.

Hopefully that would teach him a lesson to _not _mess with my mind.


	6. Goodbye

**I know, you guys probably hate me for doing that and this. But it'll get cleared up sooner or later. Trust me. Anyways,**

**ENJOYYY!!!!**

***************************************************

**Good bye**

When I got into Biology, I just sat down watching my teacher. As she spoke about the news.

"As you guys know, there was a party a few days ago, they found Justin Leaver on the floor, dead…" She continued on as I zoned out.

Justin Leaver. That's who touchedme, _Justin Leaver_. How did I not know that? His hair should of just gave it away, even his _voice_. He was dead?

"He was found in one of the master rooms, all beaten up. He was drunk. But what I'm trying to say is, you guys have to be careful at parties like that, people get seriously injured…"

Justin Leaver. Was dead.

Josh.

Josh had beaten him to death.

Just as I began to think of him he spinned through the doors looking right at me with concerning eyes. I took my eyes away from him and locked them at my pencil, as he continued to walk to the very back with all of his other popular friends.

"Well, that's it with the lecture. Can everybody open there pages to 103? While you guys do that I will pick partners for everyone."

I just kept staring at my pencil until she started up the names.

"Okay, once I say your names, get up and find your partner right away, okay here we go: Mary is with John, Kira is with Dominique, Sealia is with Sam, Gabrielle you're with Josh…"

Did she do that on purpose? Is Josh purposely making her say that? _Of course he is_! Oh, he is going to get it.

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Lalande I was just wondering, could I change partners?" I asked,

"No." She disagreed.

I sulked in my chair as I kept staring at my pencil. When I heard a chair skid from under its place. I quickly slid my chair to the end of the table.

"What is your _problem_?" Josh mumbled,

How could he think _I_ had a problem. He _messed _with my mind, and Keisha played along and then he _killes _someone!

"Me? You think I have a problem? You _killed_ someone Josh. Here on _earth_ that's called I-L-L-E-G-A-L." I snapped.

"He _raped _you, Gabb-"

"I don't want you calling me that from now on."

"Okay, what am I _suppose _to call you?"

"Nothing. Just don't talk to me."

"Look, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I just don't understand what I did."

I looked at him in his topaz eyes, and shook my head.

"You don't _know_? You must be dumber then a sac of hammers to not figure this one out."

"I'm sorry ok Gabrielle?"

"No. I just want you to leave me alone. And after this activity I want you to leave me alone; forever." I spat.

I felt moisture roll down my eyes, I looked away from Josh quickly before he could see my tears. But he already had, his hand was making way to my face and it stopped midsection. He sighed and whispered to me,

"I can't though."

"What do you mean you _can't_?"

"It's my job, to keep an eye of you, Gabrielle."

"NO IT'S NOT. I CAN KEEP CARE OF MYSELF, GOD DAMNIT!"

"YOU TWO OUT!" The teacher yelled.

I looked up at her and she was furious.

I grabbed my books, and headed out the door, with Josh at tail. As soon as I was fully out of hearing from the class Josh came to my side.

"I told you to stay away from me Josh." I cried.

I was literally crying, the tears just spilled out of my eyes, and they wouldn't stop. My knees buckled, and I collapsed to the floor, falling on my butt.

"I CAN'T, GABBY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled.

"TRY ME!" I snapped back.

"FINE! I'M YOUR GOD DAMN, IDIOT OF A GUARDIAN ANGEL, OK? THAT'S WHY I KILLED YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, WHO RAPED YOU!"

"HE DIDN'T RAPE ME JOSH!"

"Then what did he do, Gabrielle?"

"Look, just shut up and GET LOST!"

"I told you I can't. I am you're guardian angel-" He snickered through his teeth.

"SHUT UP WITH OF THIS SCIENCE FICTIONAL CRAP JOSH! STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND, JUST STOP! GO AWAY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED! I WILL KILL MYSELF IF YOU DON'T GO!" I yelled.

I looked at him, and his eyes were full with moisture, but he wasn't actually crying. They were just wet.

"Fine." He whispered, as he walked away.


	7. Confused

**Sorry, it took me a long time to post this new chapter. I really, am but I've re-started one of my old stories; The Last Wild Powers. Anyways I hope you**

**ENJOYYY!!!!**

***************************************************

**Confused**

I got my bag, and waited for my knees to unbuckle until I got up, and just as I did, the bell rang, and students rushed past me, running to they're next class while I just walked outside, towards my car.

"Hey, Where do you think you're going?" Somebody yelled from behind me.

I turned around, to see a boy standing there.

"Um, I'm going home…" I stated.

"School isn't finished." He continued.

I looked at him and he was beautiful, almost as beautiful as- No. I will not think about _him_.

This boy had bleach blond hair, that laid against his nice summer tan. He had golden eyes, that shone beautifully in the sunlight.

"Um, Sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"No, sorry. I'm Matt. Matt Holmes." He introduced.

His hand stuck out in front of him, waiting for mine to touch his. I gently pulled mine out, and ours went together.

"I'm Gabby, Gabby Mills." I replied.

He stood there and looked into my eyes.

"I saw what happened to you and Jo-"

"Please, just don't talk about that," I corrected.

"Okay, sorry. I just want you to know, that if you ever need any help, I'm here for you. I know we just met in all, but I just trying to be- look, do you want to go get some coffee after school?" He asked politely.

"I'm real sorry but-" I started,

"Please, I promise, I won't do anything to hurt you- just could you?" He repeated.

I smiled at his effort and nodded my head.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed.

I looked at my keys in my hand, and put them back into my bag. What would Josh think of me by doing this? He probably thinks I'm a horrible per- ugh, I got to _stop _this!

I stood beside Matt as we walked into class.

"Look, do you just want to go now?" He asked,

"Whatever happened to not skipping school?" I said.

"Well, I have biology next, and we have a test and well I haven't studied at all," He explained.

"Wait, do you have Mr. Latage?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do, do you?" He asked,

"Yeah," I chuckled.

We headed back towards my car, and he opened my passenger seat and slip into it smoothly as I slid into mine.

"Okay, so where to?" I asked,

"Starbucks?" He asked, coolly.

I chuckled to myself as I quietly made my way.

As we walked into the restaurant, it was quiet. There was only two other people there. Probably because people were either at work or at school.

We took the seat in the corner, a two people seat. I slid into the one closest to the corner on the right, while Matt took the left.

"You have a sister; Keisha, right?" He asked,

"Um, yes, I do, why?"

"Just wondering, she's in my French class."

"Cool," I complemented.

I began to feel shivers rive up my spine. This was sort of awkward. I hardly knew this guys, and it seemed as though he knew so much about me. We were basically on a _date_ and it felt so…_weird_.

"Honestly, why did you ask me to come here, Matt?"

"Nothing, just hoping we could become good friends." He explained.

I looked right into his eyes, and I could tell he was lying.

"I'm not kidding, Matt. I really do, want to know."

"Okay, well. You see. I've always been in your class, Gabby. Ever since grade one. I've just always been at the back," He started.

I looked at him in disbelief. Now he was starting to freak me out.

"Just hear me out. Ever since grade one, I've noticed Josh, he was always _following _you. And it was like, you never knew he was. And then all the sudden at that party-"

"Stop, _please_. I'm getting a weird vibe from you Matt. How do you know so much?" I interrupted.

"At that party, when you got drunk, he all of the sudden got very protective, following your every move. And then when you lost him, you went into a room. And you could tell he was panicking. I remembering him jerking, when he heard a scream-like sound. It was as though, it _hurt _him. And then, all of the sudden. You were running out of the house, and shortly after, Josh was too. And then you guys started hanging out. But today- it looked like he said something that hurt you. And he walked away, it was like he broke up with you." He finished.

I looked at him and stared. I quickly turned around, looking for my bag. When I got it I attempted to stand up but Matt took hold of my hand and pressed me back down into the seat.

"Look, I have no clue who you are. But you seem to be like, a stalker or something." I muttered.

He looked at me and chuckled.

I slipped back into my chair.

"Please, I'm not a stalker. But when I get into things, I'm determined to finish whatever I've started," He explained.

"And what is it that you've started?" I mumbled,

"Well, basically I want to figure who that guy _is_."

"Me too." I agreed,


	8. Alone

Whew. So I hope you liked that last chapter. Okay, so I have about 10 people who added me on they're favorites, and 7 who added me on they're alerts. Maybe they could leave a review this time…? Anyways, have fun reading.

ENJOYY!!!!

***********************************************

Alone

"**So, what does that mean? You'll help me figure out who he is?" He asked, impatiently.**

"**No, that does not mean that. I'm trying to get away from him, Matt. I'm really sorry, I'd love to help you, but just this is going to help me get over him. Just talking- Look, I should get home, my mom is probab-" I got cut off by Matt.**

"**Your mom doesn't care- I don't mean it like that, I just want you to stay a little longer." He protested.**

**I looked at him, and my eye twitched, how did he know that my mom wouldn't care? Maybe he really is a stalker.**

"**Matt, I want to stay, but I can't. Do you need a ride back to your house?" I asked politely.**

"**I sort of work here. My shift is in," He looked at his watch and continued.**

"**Now. I'll see you tomorrow?" **

"**Yeah," **

**He got up and held the door open for me, as I left the restaurant. **

**When I got home Keisha was sitting on the couch.**

"**Where's mom?" I asked.**

"**Thankfully gone out with what's-his-face." She mumbled.**

**She looked right at me, and frowned.**

"_**What?**_**" I snapped.**

"**You haven't spoken to me all day, Gabby, that's what. And what happened to you and Josh?" She snickered.**

"**I told him to go away." I muttered under my breath.**

"**What?! No. Why?!" She asked, stunned.**

"**Because you and him, messed with my head. You're lucky I'm even talking to you. You made me believe that you were a **_**vampire**_**. And you think I'm supposedly just going to **_**apologize**_**? Well I'm not going to. Okay?" I snapped.**

"**What's gotten **_**into **_**you, Gabb?"**

"**What's gotten into **_**me**_**? At least I'm not pretending to be a vampire!"**

"**I'M NOT PRETENDING, GABBRIELLE. I SHOWED YOU PROOF! I HAVE FANGS, GABB! AND YOU JUST TOLD YOUR BOYFRIEND TO **_**GO AWAY**_**?"**

"**HE WASN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" **

"**HE WAS YOUR DAMN SOUL MATE!"**

"**LOOK, KEISHA, SOUL MATES ARE FAKE! He was fake." **

"**HE'S NOT FAKE! HE'S YOU GODDAMN GARDIAN ANGEL." Keisha yelled at me.**

**I looked at her in the eyes, and stood shunned.**

**The day in his car. After the party.**

**The memories.**

**His father.**

**Himself.**

**His gift to him, was **_**me**_**. And he was proud. And what I just did- Oh god.**

"**What?" I whispered to myself.**

"**It's all true, Gabb, every last ounce. And when you told him to go away, what did he say?" She asked,**

"**H-he…said that he couldn't. B-but after a w-while he said…fine." I mumbled.**

"**How? That's impossible, he has to be guarding you at all times…, unless…he…**_**dies**_**." **

**My heart sank. Sank to the bottom of my stomach, about the completely dishevel into a million pieces, leaving me no choice to live.**

"**No! DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled.**

"**But, It's true." She coughed.**

**Everything then happened in a blur.**

*************************************************Ugh, this is pretty hard. I'm trying to slow down this story, so I can get at least 20 chapters. And this is only the eighth. So PLEASE, please, give some feedback. It's killing me to not know what you guys think. Seriously.**


	9. Father

**Okay, before I start rumbling on, I want to tell you good news. When I was figure skating (yes, I figure skate) I fell during my attempt for my double axel, and fell. But when I fell my skate blade went through my knee. So now I'm stuck home, eating popcorn and writing all day! YAY!!!! I get to write more. But I only get one week, to skip school *Sigh*, Anyways I hope you like this chap. Tell me what you think. ****J**

**ENJOYYY!!!**

***************************************************

**Father**

"Wake up, Gabby!" Keisha yelled into my ear.

I jumped up, and I was in my bedroom. It was bright outside, and I could hear the birds singing joyfully.

"You were knocked out the whole day, yesterday, so I put you in your bedroom, and I just watched you." She explained.

"You watched me, _all _night?" I asked,

"Well, not all night, but still. I'm here to ask you about Josh." She chuckled.

I tried to push her a little but she didn't budge.

"That's NOT a laughing matter. I miss him, Keish, I really do."

"I know you do. That's why we have to go visit a friend of mine." She whispered.

She quickly grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of my bed, leaving me behind to get dressed as she walked out of my room.

Once we were out of the house we went straight to this guy's house.

"So, Keisha. Who is this guy? And how is he going to help?"

"Just wait, you'll find out."

We walked to the door. It was huge. It was entirely made out of glass. In fact the whole front of the house was. Showing both the upstairs and the downstairs.

When we rang the doorbell somebody came rushing to the door.

The man who answered the door looked so familiar. It was freaky. He looked _exactly_ like Josh.

The father.

"Gabby, this is-" Keisha started to introduce.

"Josh's father," I interrupted.

"How did you know?" Josh's father asked?

"I know your son." I said.

"What?" He excused.

"You didn't hear m-" I started.

"You're not suppose to know him, Gabrielle." He accused.

"I know he's my guardian angel." I snapped.

"STOP! Stop talking, Gabb. You're saying to much." Keisha snapped.

"HE TOLD YOU THAT TOO?" He yelled.

I looked at him in disbelief and quickly blamed myself.

"No, I figured out." I cracked,

"Look, Gabrielle Laurence Mills-"

"What's you're name, anyways?" I asked.

"Jeremy LaMotte." He snickered.

"Look Jeremy, we're here, because we are afraid your son may be in trouble." Keisha explained.

"Well, that's his fault now isn't it?" Jeremy said.

"LOOK JEREMY! YOU'RE SON IS GOING TO DIE! AND YOU DON'T _CARE_?" I yelled.

"He can't die, he has to be watching over you for as long as you live." He explained.

"You don't understand, Jeremy. Gabby told him that she didn't need him. And after a while of arguing, he agreed with her. So that means he must be committing suicide." Keisha said.

"Well, I guess that's to dang bad. Now isn't it?" He argued.

Fury washed over me. Belittling me. And before I knew it all my force had come out and I had Jeremy pinned against the wall, my hand around his neck.

"You better do something about this, Jeremy. He's your _son_." I snickered though my clenched teeth.

"Lookie here, the little human girl is trying to scare me. Why do you care so much about him anyways? What are you guys soul mates or something." He choked.

My hands went numb as soon as he said soul mates.

That's what we were, soul mates.

He squiggled out of my hold, and closer beside Keisha.

"Wow, what's gotten into you?" He chuckled.

"I'm your son's _soul mate_." I choked.

I looked at him, and it looked as though he could just kill me but instead he just laughed. Coming closer and closer to me, and before I knew it, he was right beside me poking a needle into my arm. That's when I felt dizzy. I fell to the ground, with a huge thump. And right before I got completely unconscious, I heard another thump; Keisha.


	10. Captured

Okay, I am going to try to slow things down. Please tell me if I'm doing okay, and remember, I'm a noob at writing!

ENJOYYY!!

***********************************************

Captured

**I woke up by banging against a solid wall. I was completely in the dark, except for a little whole slipping sunlight through. **

**As I tried to get up, I couldn't. Both my legs and hands had rope rubbing into them, I was tied.**

**I slid my way over to the hole, and peeked my eye through, all I could see was the sun pushing on through the clouds, the trees were green as ever, but something was different, they were moving. Wait, no. **_**I **_**was moving. **

**I looked around, and saw that the walls were made of metal, making it impossible to break out. I looked more, and I could feel my jaw snapping opened. There were people; **_**everywhere**_**. **

**There was about twenty people, all jammed into this little carriage. Most of them were lying down it looked like they were still unconscious. **

**The carriage smelt like iron or metal, another smell that tinged the air and it was just insulting, it made you want to gag.**

**I quickly slid more into the darkness trying to get somewhere less hogged. But that was impossible, everywhere you went there were people laying. **

**Was I the only one in here awake? Wait. Keisha!**

"**Keisha? Keisha where are you?" I yelled, banging on the wall.**

**I heard somebody move.**

"**Hello? Keisha?" I asked once more.**

**The body moved more upright sitting fully upright, just like me.**

"**Who are you?" I asked mumbling.**

"**Don't worry, I'm Matt, Matt Holmes, and you are?" He asked, nervously.**

**He sounded as though he was going to cry.**

"**Matt? Matt, it's me, Gabby, Gabby Mills, remember?" I almost screamed.**

"**Why the hell are you so happy? We're freaking trapped! And what is that **_**smell?**_**" He gagged.**

"**I know, it smells disgusting." I gulped.**

"**Do you know how put us here? Why the hell am I here? Ugh, my mom will **_**not **_**be happy about this!" He replied.**

"**Jeremy. Josh's father, all I remember, was Keisha and I went over there to talk to him about something, and then all of the sudden I felt something jab into my elbow. And when I woke up I was here. How about you?" I explained.**

"**I can't remember a thing, it's all blank." He mumbled.**

**I moved a little closer to him, so I could get a better look at him, he was directly under the whole. And when I saw him I almost shrieked. There was **_**blood **_**all around him. Nothing on him, but around. That was the smell.**

**As I gasped, his eyes went questioning on me.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked.**

"**Blood. Blood is **_**everywhere.**_**" I shrieked.**

**His eyes went blank. And finally common sense kicked in. What if these people aren't actually unconscious, what if they're, **_**dead**_**?**

**I quickly looked around, and tried to get to my feet, but instead I just stumbled.**

"**Ugh, these stupid ropes." I mumbled.**

"**Oh, I have a knife if you'd wa-" He started,**

**He had a pocket knife in his hand, but I quickly snatched it away from him, before he could even blink. **

**I put the blade to the rope, releasing the burning sensation. **

**Once I was done for myself, I released Matt.**

**Out of everybody, why would **_**Matt**_** be here? **

**I quickly got to my knees as I scrambled around, looking at the people. **

**I looked at Matt, and a blinding light shone at my eyes.**

"**What the hell is that?" I said.**

"**Well, we usually call it a flash light.." He announced.**

**I looked at him dumbfounded, and laid out my hand, in front of his. He placed his in mine. I looked at him and then at his hand. I jerked away, and he looked at me expressionless.**

"**I meant the flash light, you idiot!" I accused.**

**I could tell his cheeks grew red as he passed me the flash light. Once I had it I turned my back to him. **

**I quickly shone the light a person right in front of me. And I also gasped. On her neck, were two small little puncture marks the kind only a creature could do. Only a **_**vampire **_**could do. I swiftly studied her face, for any other damage but nothing else was there. Her face was pale, with no blood left in it. **

**I heard panting from behind me, and I quickly turned to see who it was. And to my surprise, it was Matt.**

***************************************************

**Okay so what? Did I do a good job, slowing it down, or did I go to fast? And yes I am very aware that I have to describe things more…I can't find very good adjectives, which I guess is really important for writers…anyways tell me what you think, pretty please ****J**


	11. Alive

**Crap, I sort of made A LOT of spelling mistakes in my previous chapters, but the last chapter I said "I heard panting behind me, and to my surprise it was Matt." But what I meant to say is, It **_**wasn't **_**Matt. So please forgive me. And I know you guys like long chapters, but for some reason my computer goes crazy if I go over seven pages on this programme. Don't ask why, it just does. Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**ENJOYY!!!!**

***************************************************

**Hashaha**

It was a girl, she was laying down, and somewhat sitting up. It was a confusing stance. She had red curly hair, and white skin, with freckles lining the bridge of her nose. Her neck had no puncture marks, but her face was badly beaten, bleeding a lot.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked.

"Jeremy, Jeremy did this to me." She whispered.

I quickly took off my sweater, and wrapped it around the girl's leg, which was bleeding _a lot_.

"Yes, he did this to me too," I started,

"Hi, my name is Gabby Mils." I introduced.

I felt stupid for introducing myself, since we were all damaged, but I wondered who she was.

"I'm Cecelia Savard." She introduced back.

All she was wearing was a pink tank top, and some old white jeans cropped into shorts.

"Okay, do you mind telling me what exactly happened?" I asked, curtly.

She looked nervous, as to wonder if she should tell me, but she did anyways.

"It was firstly when I heard somebody screaming, next door. I didn't bother calling the police since I thought it was nothing. So, I, myself went over to see what it was, and when nobody answered the door, and the screaming stopped, I walked in anyways. The first thing I saw was a young, young, girl, limb , in the arms of that man, Jeremy. I could see his…his…_fangs_, he was sucking her _blood_, I started to get ready to scream, preparing myself, but he was too quick, I thought he was going to kill me, right there, right then, and I'm surprised he didn't, he hit me with such force, _inhuman _force. As I was almost knocked out he poked my arm with some needle and I fell instantly into a deep sleep." She choked.

"I would like to say it's okay. I really would, but I don't think it _is _going to be, honestly." I whispered.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I was looking for his son, and I made Jeremy upset, so I guess he put me in here. He also put my sister, Keisha, somewhere but I have absolutely no idea." I explained.

I was just about to say something else, until Matt cut me off.

"Hello, I'm Matt Holmes." He introduced.

Cecelia just nodded her head and then looked towards me, but something cut her off guard. She suddenly got up, and walked towards something. The thing moved, and instantly I knew it was a human. I jumped up from where I was, and grabbed the only tools I had: flashlight and pocket knife.

"This girl, she's alive! Pass me the flashlight!" She demanded.

I looked at Cecelia and examined her. She looked to be probably 19.

"This is the girl, this is the young girl, I saw with Jeremy!" Cecelia claimed.

The girl sat upright, looking completely pale. She had her down, straight as a board, with straight across bangs. Her eyes were an aqua blue, and she looked to be maybe 13 at the youngest. She was wearing a green shirt with a white sweater over top, and some jeans.

She put her hand to her neck and took a big breath in. She took a look around the room, and as soon as she did, tears ran down her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, we're going to find a way out of here." I explained.

She looked at me, and kept on crying, trying to hold them back.

"Um, I'm Gabby, that's Cecelia, and over on my left is Matt." I introduced.

She put her hand to her throat and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Water, she needs water.

I looked around but I couldn't find anything. I automatically reached into my pockets looking for something, and surprisingly I did, I found a package of gum.

I slid out a piece and unravelled it giving it to the girl. She looked very uneasy.

"It's okay, it's just a piece of gum." I explained.

Quietly and softly she took the piece of gum, and placed it into her mouth, giving it a while, before she spoke.

"Um, I'm Tamike Hellewise." She said, quietly.

As she said her name more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Do you want to explain what happened?" Cecelia asked.

Tamika, didn't even hesitated she just spilled.

"I was going door-to-door doing a magazine campaign, and when I reached that _house_, a man answered the door, when I saw his face I instantly knew who he was, Jeremy. He used to be the number one most kindest guardian angel of all Night World, but when somebody turned him into a vampire, he could no longer be a guardian angel, so he hit rock bottom, becoming one of the meanest vampires in Night World history," She tried to continue until Cecelia cut her off.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a witch." She ended.

I looked at her unbelievable until, we felt the carriage stop.


	12. Reunite

**Okay, I'm really happy because for this month I've had 500 views. Oh yeah, and I think I'm going to redo the summary, to grab people's attention, does anybody have any good ideas/suggestions? Don't be afraid :] Hope you like.**

**ENJOYY!!!!**

***************************************************

**Reunite**

"This is all a joke, isn't it?" Matt asked.

I heard footsteps coming.

"Shut up, I hear somebody coming, okay, pretend your unconscious or dead, _now!" _I footsteps were coming closer, and closer. Then I heard something click. The lock? I was right, the doors swung open and a rush of cold air swooped in, taking some of the smell with it when it left.

I felt Tamika shiver beside me.

She must be weak, since she lost so much blood, I'm surprised she could talk or be _alive_.

The men took us in they're hands, and we all acted limb. I was afraid that the others might move a little and they'd get caught, but not once did I hear the men speak to them. They only spoke once, and it wasn't to us.

"Orders for Tristan Hunter." One of the men said.

I heard a door slowly open, creaking as it reached it's limit.

The men continued to walk, and once they turned right, there was a small door, they dumped all of the dead bodies and us, into a room.

We all stayed limb until we heard the door shut, we started to move a little, but we never spoke until the men were out of hearing reach.

"ugh, I though maybe we'd lose at least _some _of these bodies." Cecelia whined.

The room was huge, we all had room to actually move. There was also light.

The walls were beige and the carpet was white, with tons of blood stains rubbed into them. The room had absolutely no furniture in it. It was basically like an empty box.

I got up, and looked around at the people. Half of them had two small little puncture marks in they're necks and then the other half of people were all torn up. They're flesh completely shredded. The werewolves probably did that.

I went more to the door, studying the bodies.

"Look at them. I just want to know why I wasn't one of them. Why he didn't hurt _me_." I cursed.

"So you'd rather be dead right now?" Matt asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what they're going to do with us here!" I said, frustrated.

I put my head in my hands, and that's when I heard yelling from right outside of the door.

"_DON'T BE EXPECTING ANYTHING ELSE! WE GIVE YOU ONE THING AND YOU THROW IT AWAY_!" A man yelled.

I turned towards the door startled. For some reason my legs couldn't move.

As I saw the door knob move I forced my legs to make me jump for the corner, behind the door. And amazingly they did. I looked towards Matt and glared at him to go limb along with the others. Of course, they obeyed.

The door swung open, almost hitting me, and a boy got pushed in, falling into the carpet face first. When the door slammed he jumped up, looking around. I got up from where I was and studied the boy. Instantly I knew who he was.

He had hazel brown hair, a tough look, and sparkling blue eyes.

Josh.

I jumped at him hugging him from behind almost choking him. He whipped me off his back, making me fly into a wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doi-" He started,

Until he realized who it was.

"GABBRIELLE! ARE YOU _OKAY_? I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS YOU!" He yelled.

"Shh! You have to be quiet, we're all suppose to be dead, except for you." I started.

"Look, I'm _so _sorry, Gabby." He apologized.

"_You're_ sorry? I told you to get lost, I never thought that it would make you go suicidal. Look, please just never leave me, okay?" I asked, willingly with pleading eyes.

He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Gabby, you have no idea." He complained.

I took his face in my hands, and looked him right in his eyes.

"I miss you too. I thought you died Jos-"

Josh pulled me closer to him, and our lips met.

"Um, I don't mean to ruin this little date, but would you mind?" Matt snapped.

I parted from Josh, and blushed.

"Um, sorry. Josh this is Matt, and on his right is Cecelia, then on the left is Tamika, Tamika Hellewise, she's a witch." I introduced.

Josh grabbed my waist pulling me into his side.

"Hello, I'm Josh." He replied.

"Oh don't worry I know." Matt snapped, again.

I looked at him with questioning eyes, and he just shrugged.

"How did you get here?" Cecelia asked.

"Well, I asked Tristan Hunter, if he'd kill me, but he said no, and pushed me in this room." Josh explained.

"I think we gathered that, we were more looking for why are _we _here." Matt asked, grumpily.

"Oh, well, you guys are suppose to be dead, the vampires and werewolves had a blood feast, so maybe there's a reason you guys aren't dead." Josh concluded.

"Oh _joy_!" Matt muttered.

"We'll find our way out of here, don't worry." I finished.

***************************************************

**Was that any good? Did I describe that was any good? Any suggestions?! Don't be afraid :]**


	13. Decision

I'm stuck, I have no ideas what to write for the next few chapters. And Keisha will be coming back in, I just don't know when she'll be coming in. I'm not very creative, sorry. *Hehe*

ENJOYY!!!

***********************************************

Decision

"**I don't know if we can, Gab. This place is pretty secure, I mean they've got vampires **_**everywhere**_**." Josh explained.**

"**What do you mean **_**vampires **_**and **_**witches**_**. You guys are old enough to know there's no such damn thing!" Matt snapped.**

**I looked at him, and broke into his gaze.**

"**Please, Josh, lets just tell them. It's almost impossible not to tell them. They're going to find out anyways." I claimed.**

**He drew in a breath, and blew it back out, releasing his tenseness and then he explained.**

**~After Josh explained **_**everything. (**_**Night World included) ****à and himself. ~**

"You mean to tell me you're a guardian angel?" Cecelia shrieked.

"Yes." He replied smoothly.

"You're her _soul mate_? This is unreal! NO!" Matt shouted.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" Josh bickered.

"I met her first!" Matt exclaimed.

"I knew her, her whole _freaking _life! You son of a bit-" Josh started, until I cut him off.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW! Matt what the hell are you talking about? "You met me first"…?" I asked.

"Okay! LOOK YOU GUYS! We have only a short time until they figure we're alive, so SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tamika barked.

"The little witch speaks." Matt smirked under his breath.

Tamika turned towards him and glared but he just shrugged and sat down, as everybody else followed.

"She's right you know." Cecelia agreed.

"Yes, and we have to make a plan." Tamika said.

Suddenly Josh jumped.

"Woah, what's wrong?" I asked.

The way he acted spent shivers up my spine.

"Footsteps." He whispered.

After a while, I heard them. They were getting closer and closer, and when they were in complete hearing reach, I could tell he or she was running.

"They're running." I noticed.

Then before any of us could play limb the door swung open, and then slammed back into place when somebody entered. My heart began to pick up speed, as I closed my eyes, hoping we weren't found.

"GABBY!" A voice yelled.

I looked up, and standing there was a petit figure, with brown hair.

"KEISHA!!!" I got up and ran towards her, banging into her with all my force, giving her one huge hug.

"When I woke up you weren't there. In fact I was in Jeremy's room, on his _bed_, here in the castle!" She said.

"Castle?" Tamika asked.

"Sorry, who are they?" Keisha asked curiously.

"That's Tamika, Cecelia, Matt and of course Josh." I introduced.

She smiled to everyone and went back to explaining.

"Yes, this is a castle. This is Jeremy's castle. He brings humans here so him and all his vampire and shape shifter friends can feast on you. This is illegal to the Night World, but yet they still do it. It's what they call a blood feast." She went on.

"You're telling me, that we're all going to get _eaten_?" Matt questioned.

"What else would it mean?" Josh remarked.

I elbowed Josh, and he turned away from Matt.

"You guys shouldn't be in here. They're going to empty the bodies soon and when they find you-" She stopped in mid sentence and spilled her tears.

I sat her down, and held her in my arms.

"It's okay, we'll find a way out." I whispered.

"Why are you in here?" Cecelia blurted.

Keisha drew her head away from her head and looked at Cecelia with tear stained eyes.

"I was trying to get away from Jeremy. He says that I have to marry him or he'll kill all my family." She mumbled, under her tears.

"Look Keisha, we'll find a way out-" I was interrupted.

"NO YOU WON'T! Anytime now the guards are coming to empty these bodies and once they find you guys are alive they'll take you with the others, and I swear, you guys will wish you were already dead." She explained.

"I have a plan." Josh remarked.

"Listen. Keisha I want you to go to Jeremy and pretend like you're fine with everything. Make sure he thinks you like him, so that the word spreads around that you and Jeremy are an object. When that is accomplished you can hurry back down here and tell the body guards to come later and empty the room. We'll have to keep stalling though." He finished.

"What does Jeremy have to do with any of this?" Matt asked.

"If Keisha and him are an object that'll make her important, basically like the queen. Everybody will know to obey her. Just trust me." He said.

I looked at Keisha, and she had her head in her hands.

"It's all your decision." I assured her.

She looked at me, letting her hands fall to her side.

"Fine." She whispered.

***************************************************

**Okay, so I'm going to change my summary, but not the title, don't worry. How do you like it so far? Next chapter will be in Keisha's point of view for the most part, I hope you like it.**


	14. Love

**Yay, September is finished, and I'm so happy. Last month I got almost 600 views and I'm so happy about it. I love the reviews guys, keep em' going.**

***************************************************

**Love**

**(Keisha's point of view)**

A shot of shivers ran directly up my spine as I discovered what I had to do. To pretend that I loved Jeremy and accepted him turned my heart into a knot twisting in all directions.

My throat was aching of dryness, and being here I knew didn't help the resistance of my thirst since there was blood everywhere.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. You guys hold tight." I said.

The only reason I was doing this was because I cared for the people standing in front of me. And what Josh said was completely true, I would stake myself anytime anywhere for Gabby.

As I snuck out the room I quickly started to make for Jeremy's room.

"Who are you?" A man asked from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just heading to Jeremy's room." I replied, curtly.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but he's in a meeting." He explained.

"Well tell him that his love is waiting for him in his room." I said, batting my eyes.

The man shifted awkwardly and stared droopingly into my eyes.

"H-his love..? Um…Ye-yeah I s-sure will." He mumbled, into the space between us.

He turned around stumbling off looking for Jeremy, as I did the same to find Jeremy's room. Which I did perfectly.

I was right in front of his two enormous doors, completely white. I took a hold of the handles feeling self conscious. As I entered the room, it was spontaneous. The walls were completely white, with completely white carpet. His furniture was all white leather except his bed. His bed was white, with a white comforter, which was placed in the middle of the room. Beside it was a black bookshelf filled with tons and tons a books all with a thin layer of dust shielding them. He had a leather couch and a love seat beside each other in the opposite corner, with a television hanging on the wall, which was just plain _huge_. There was also a dresser on the other wall. There was a little hallway which led to a bathroom (must've been made for humans) and a huge walk in closet.

"Hello." Somebody said.

I turned around and saw Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked, pleasantly.

It was killing me to be here right now, standing in front of him. I suddenly got the butterflies.

"Lets cut to the chase, why are you here?" He demanded.

I went up to him, and turned on my charm - fake charm that is - and put both of my hands on his chest.

"Is there a problem with that?" I batted my eyes.

You could tell he was completely dazzled by me.

"If you really love me, prove it." He commanded.

"How?" I asked.

"I think you know exactly." He snickered.

He kept creeping up towards me, and I kept walking backwards, until I was up against the wall. He had both of his hands on either side of my head locking me in that position. His body was right up against mine, and I was hoping he couldn't sense the bewilderment coming from me.

His lips were just inches away from, his breath lingering on me.

I knew what he wanted, he wanted a kiss.

I almost gagged, from the thought.

"You want a kiss." I stated.

"Exactly." He said.

I gulped down the venom that was spreading in my mouth. I can't believe I'm doing this. This plan better work or I swear.

Jeremy brang his head down at my level, and came right up close, that our noses were side by side. And that's when are lips touched.

His lips were warm against mine, and very comforting. Our lips moved in sync completely.

I was trying my hardest not to gag right now!

His lips kept moving as he made his way over to the bed, as I followed.

I had my back on the comforter, as he was right over top of me.

His tongue was now in my mouth. And I could puke anytime if I wanted to. But of course I was being "polite" and holding it back.

This wasn't just a kiss, it was a make out session.

His hand went up to my cheek to caress it as he kissed me more. But then his hand slid down over my chest and to my pants. He was right at the button of my jeans and almost had it unhooked until I slapped his hand, and tore away from his kiss.

"No, I don't think so." I snapped.

"And why is this? I thought you loved me?" He argued.

"Yes, I do love you Jeremy, but I don't want to do this right here, right now. I'd rather do it tonight, alone when the castle is quiet." I explained.

Completely not true. I was definitely not going to sleep with this guy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment…" A man said from the door.

It was the same man from the hallway. Sandy blond hair with a summer tan. He was a werewolf.

"Tristan Hunter is looking for you, Sir." He said, politely, staring right at me.

"Of course, tell him I'll be there in a second." Jeremy replied.

The man turned around, and walked out the doors, closing them behind him.

Jeremy got up off me, and mumbled something under his breath which I didn't catch.

"We'll talk about this later, honey." I said, as I walked up close to him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you." He promised.

"I love you too." I replied.

Jeremy walked out, closing the door behind him.

I waited for at least 30 minutes, until I walked out the doors. Knowing the people in this castle the news should be spread around.

I walked up to the room Gabby was in and just before I walked in the man grabbed my wrist. I snatched it back with my force.

"Do not hold me like that!" I barked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you not to go in there, we're just about to empty the room, Miss." He explained.

"Oh yes, I know. Jeremy wanted me to tell you guys that we'll empty it tomorrow instead of today, to make things less confusing." I muttered.

"Yes, Miss." He agreed.

I turned the knob a little bit more, but before I could go in he asked me one more question.

"Sorry to bother you again, but why are you going in there?"

"Jeremy wanted me to fetch something from one of the human girls; a necklace, I thought it was." I replied.

He nodded his head and turned around, and I quickly charged inside the room.

"FINALLY YOU'RE BACK!" Gabby exclaimed

**********************************************

**Did you like?? Well tell me what you think…and maybe give some ideas for the summary? Or is it good like it is?**


	15. Found

100 hits just for the starting of this month. Haha maybe it's because of the new summary? Or cause' it's the weekend, I don't know, But I love it PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS

ENJOYYY!!!!

***********************************************

Found

(Back in Gabby's P.O.V)

"**FINALLY YOU'RE BACK!" I screeched. **

**Keisha looked worn out, and I felt bad for her but at the same time joy rushed over me. Now just to get **_**out **_**of here.**

"**Okay, well this is a good start." Josh pleased.**

"**Yeah, but how do we get out? We have little time, Jeremy had to go speak with Tristan Hunter about half an hour ago, he should be looking for me anytime now." Keisha bickered.**

"**It took you **_**half an hour **_**to get down here? It isn't **_**that **_**far is it?" Matt complained.**

**Keisha got up and went straight up to Matt and pointed her index finger right up at him.**

"**You don't know the hell I just went through for you, so I'd shut up." She snapped.**

**Matt looked offended and took his hand and slapping Keisha finger back. But once they're skin met, they're faces went blank, as they looked into each others eyes.**

**I nudged Josh questioningly. He turned towards me and slightly whispered and spoke the phrase I've heard before. **

"**The soul mate principal." **

**My face completely went blank as I thought about this. Keisha and **_**Matt **_**are **_**soul mates**_**? Wow.**

**Keisha tore away from Matt's gaze and slowly sat down, crawling backwards, away from him, mumbling the same words over and over again. **

"**No, no, no, NO! I have to much on my plate, this can't **_**happen **_**right now!" She mumbled.**

**Matt was completely and totally confused at this point, you could tell just by looking at him.**

"**I have a soul mate?" He asked.**

"**That's how you know? That weird electric shock?" He muttered.**

**I nodded my head once, and his eyes grew big, and his entire face lit up as his lips grew into a huge smile. He was proud of this. He looked over towards Keisha and saw that she was startled. He slowly put out his hand, waiting for her to take it.**

"**I won't hurt you, I swear." He promised.**

**Keisha looked at the hand, and stared at it for a while, waiting a bit for it all to sink in, and once it did she replied by taking the hand, and she slid closer to Matt, leaning into his chest, letting out tears while Matt caressed her stunningly beautiful hair. **

**I leaned into Josh as well because it was that type of moment. I looked over at Cecelia and Tamika, and they were just looking back and forth, until we heard the door creak. **

"**Keisha..?" A man with blond sandy hair asked.**

**He came into the room and shut the door behind him, looking around. And then he spotted her… and us.**

"**Keisha why the **_**hell**_** are you in here. Why are **_**you **_**guys in here?" He barked.**

**Keisha's head snapped up, and once she saw the man, her total body jerked awkwardly as she jumped up.**

"**It's not what it looks like!" She claimed.**

"**I think it is, and who **_**is **_**that guy? What happened to Jeremy? You're in so much trouble!" He snapped.**

**His mouth widened, but before he could yell anything Keisha went up to his smashing him against the wall, placing her hand over his mouth.**

"**SHH!! You can't tell anyone we're in here! Please, I'll do anything!" Keisha considered.**

**The man didn't even bother to stop and consider instead he just argued.**

"**Look, I don't get paid to keep secrets." He argued.**

**Without the chance for Keisha to say anything back, the man bit Keisha's hand and yelled.**

"**SOMEBODY HELP! IN THE DROP ROOM! HELP! WE HAVE INTRODERS!!" He yelled.**

**I jumped up, and began to make my way over to the man, but josh took a hold of my wrist and yanked me back. I looked back at him, and saw that Cecelia, Tamika and Matt were behind him all looking worried, and then I thought to myself. This is it. This is really it. This is the end of my life, and the end for Josh's. The end for Keisha and her new partner and my new friends, I chose to help, but instead I did the opposite.**

**I stepped back and stood beside Josh as he pulled me into his waist. Any moment now somebody would come spilling in, finding us. And that's exactly what happened. Except it wasn't just anybody it was…Jeremy.**

"**What…what's going **_**on **_**here?" He asked.**

**I looked straight down to my feet, as tears began to roll down my eyes. I have to stop him.**

"**Please, we'll do anything, just don't hurt us, please." I justified.**

**He looked at me and a grin got painted on his face.**

"**So you're alive and so are you." He pointed out towards Josh.**

**He walked up to him and smirked.**

"**Hmm, you actually kept your word, I didn't think you'd last very long being her guardian angel." He accused.**

"**You forgot to mention soul mate." Josh snapped.**

"**Oh, well not until the Council finds out." He chuckled.**

**Josh glared at his father, and as he did I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.**

"**Please, just don't. Don't kill us." He pleaded.**

**Jeremy chucked to himself more, and figured there were more people in the room.**

"**Ah, who do we have here?" Jeremy accused.**

**Matt just growled, as the two girls looked innocently at Jeremy.**

"**I remember you two! The little witch came to my house to sell some magazines and this other human tried to rescue her, how stupid was that?" He asked, as he touched Cecelia's cheek.**

**Cecelia jerked back, and Jeremy went back towards his son. **

"**I think that instead of killing you guys all quickly, I'll torture you guys first." He claimed. **

**He turned around and looked at Keisha and glared at her, then he saw the man behind her.**

"**Zaynn, get off that wall and go look for the metal hand cuffs and that wooden pair." He ordered.**

**Zaynn quickly stumbled out the door, and closed it shut.**

**Jeremy jerked towards Keisha.**

"**You're in for one hell of a ride." He whispered in her ear.**

***************************************************

**Did that chapter go to quick? Was it bad? Good? Maybe you can tell me by review hopefully ****J I think I'm going to slow down the updating though, sorry to say that. But I want to have longer to think of ideas. Hope you like the next chapter. J**


	16. Locked

**Okay well, I got a lot of reviews, and I kind of got the message that my editing sucks. So I will try harder on that and I will try my hardest to describe more with adjective, ect. Hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think. (Sorry but sometimes the program automatically makes my font bold, italic, underline, ect. Sorry!!!) **

**ENJOYYY!!!**

***************************************************

**Locked**

A few seconds later Zaynn came jogging into the room with hand cuffs in his hand with rope.

This guy has _got _to be kidding me, he's done enough to us. Why can't he just kill us fast. Knowing that all my friends behind me are going to die, was enough torture.

I turned towards Josh.

"Josh, you're my guardian angel, can't you do something to prevent this all? To get me out of here?" I demanded.

"No, Gabby. I could with anybody else in the entire universe but since Jeremy made me, I can't go up against him." He explained.

Tears welled up into my eyes. Josh wouldn't be here if it were for me and Keisha wouldn't be either. This is all my fault.

As Jeremy approached us, he had a huge grin painted on his face. He was right at me and his grin turned into a unfriendly smile, showing his gleaming white teeth. He snatched me, and before I could do anything my wrists were locked with handcuffs and my legs were tied with rope and I was shoved on the ground in the corner beside the wrest of my friends. I looked around to see that Josh and Keisha weren't sitting on the ground with me, Matt, Tamika or Cecelia. They were standing up with Jeremy holding them.

"Zaynn, take them to room with the slaves, I'll talk to them later, for now I have to deal with these two." He accused, looking at Keisha and Josh.

"NO! DON'T HURT HER OR I SWEAR!" Matt threatened.

Jeremy chuckled to himself as he snatched Josh and Keisha and dragged them out the door, leaving the rest of us alone with Zaynn.

"Get up." He forced.

All of us looked at him, and stayed put, and waited until he did something about it.

He reached down and placed all of in his arms. I didn't think shape shifters were _this _strong!

As we entered the hallway, fresh air whipped our faces. I could hear the others taking deep breaths, relieved we were no longer in that room but at the same time frightened. We were going to get put into slavery. I looked at my new friends who were now beside me.

"Listen, I'm so sorry, I got us into this. I should have just stayed quiet and not have spoken to you guys." I apologized.

"How is this your fault? You helped us through all this, you've kept us calm, you're the reason we're still alive." Tamika muttered.

I smiled to myself knowing this was true. But at the same time it was my fault.

I looked over my shoulder to see Matt and Cecelia spilling tears all over the place silently, and that made me want to do the same thing. But right now wasn't the time. I had to act strong.

As we entered a small hallway new smells came smashing into my face. It smelt horrible. It smelled like body odour, grease and dirt all combined.

When Zaynn peaked us around the corner, tons of kids around our age were in little beds, all wearing gray and black striped pyjamas, similar to the ones in "The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas." In fact they were the _exact _same, though these ones were much more faded and filthy. All the kids were skinny, skinny, skinny, like they haven't eaten in days. If Jeremy doesn't think this is torture then what is?

The room was about the same size as the other one we were in. Except this one had two windows on each opposite wall, with bars covering them. The walls were cement and same was the floor. There were about 50 bunk beds jammed into this room and they all had about two in each one. Each bunk bed was a single bed. There was one bunk bed left with nobody in it. This was going to be hell.

Zaynn walked over to a closet and dumped us on the floor, keeping it quiet.

He swiftly opened the closet without making a creek and pulled out four pyjama outfits, and handed them to us. Along with some elastic and bandanas so we could keep our hair up.

"Night', Night' see you in the morning." Zaynn grinned.

Quietly he jerked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him, leaving the room completely dark.

"Matt, chuck me your flashlight." I commanded.

Matt obeyed, and sooner or later the flashlight was in my hand.

As soon as I turned it on, the lights of the room came on.

"How did that happen?" Cecelia asked.

"I did it, being a witch comes in handy." Tamika giggled.

I smiled in her effort and as soon as I was about to ask Tamika if she could get off my handcuffs they were already off.

"Thanks." I pleased.

"Anytime." She welcomed.

I got to my feet and looked around.

I looked at everybody in they're beds, there were some older and younger then me, mostly around my age though.

The oldest appeared to look around 19 like Cecelia and the youngest had to be at _least _12.

"Try to get out as soon as you can." Somebody choked from a bed.

I turned around from where the voice was coming from and it was a girl around the age 15 maybe. She was very petit and she had blond hair which had little curls, also she had blue eyes and freckles. Her lips were completely dried out, and cracked up bleeding. Her skin was so rough, it was a sin. All these people here were in serious danger, and they wouldn't be able to get even if they wanted to. They were too weak.

I looked at the girl, and her eyes were sad.

"When's the blood feast?" I asked.

"In exactly 2 weeks. They're trying to gather as much humans as possible before the blood feast." She choked again.

As I took one last look at her, tears were trying to spill out her eyes, but she didn't have enough strength to let them.


	17. Think

**Okay, well I really like the reviews, so thanks a million to those who like my writing ****J. Hope you like this chapter. Tell me if I'm doing better or worse.**

**ENJOYYY!!!!**

***************************************************

**Think**

**(Keisha's P.O.V)**

My hands were tied back roughly with wooden hand cuffs, spilling blood when ever I hit the spikes placed on the inside of them. Our legs were not tied like the others. It was only Josh and I.

We've been in this room for over two hours.

It looked exactly like a hotel room. Except there was one queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a T.V hanging on the wall right in front of it, and one couch pushed against the wall. There was a bathroom as soon as you entered the door on the left, and on the right was a little closet meant for your clothes.

"I shouldn't have brought her to see Jeremy. This is my fault." I moaned.

"No, if I would have stayed by her side none of this would have happened." Josh disagreed.

"It doesn't matter who did this. We have to find a way to get us out of here so we can check on the others. And why are _we _the only ones in here?" I asked.

Josh bowed his head between his knees, breathing slowly.

"I don't know Keisha!" He snapped.

"_Look Josh_! This is _no_ time to get worked up. We have to try to stay calm. Now lets put our heads together and think." I replied.

"Okay, well, Jeremy said he put them in the slave room. That's downstairs in the cellar." He explained.

"Okay. When Jeremy comes in he'll probably untie us. Once he does we have to act comfortable around him so he won't be watching our every move. Then we find a break for it somewhere in there." I explained.

My stomach turned more, and my throat was aching.

"Haven't fed in a long time?" Josh asked.

"It's been a while. I feed only on animals. And I don't know where to find that here." I accused.

Josh smiled, and showed his neck.

"NO! Josh I can't." I hissed.

I stared at the blue vein popping from his skin. The liquid just seconds away from me. The blood was pumping fast and hard. _NO! You will not take his blood! _I thought.

The door suddenly creaked open, and the smell of blood poured into the room.

My throat began to ache so hard that my pulse took up speed. It burned.

Jeremy peaked around the corner with a dead deer in one arm and then a plate of hot turkey, stuffing and mashed potatoes with gravy poured over it. I looked at Josh and he was actually drooling. Poor guy, when has _he _eaten last?

Jeremy placed the food on the table and came over to us with keys, and unlocked our hands.

I looked at my wrists and the cuts were already healing over. What wood can do to a vampire.

"Go ahead and eat the food." He requested.

My head began to look to opposite way from the deer, but when I got a second sniff in, it pulled me in towards it. And before I had time to stop myself, my fangs were extending, becoming sensitive. I sank them past the fur and into the vein -just like butter-, pouring the hot blood from the deer into my mouth that was dry.

The blood spilled down my throat releasing the burning sensation, turning it calm and mellow.

When I was finished I saw Josh finishing his meal.

I turned towards Jeremy with questioning eyes.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"To live with me for eternity. You _and _my son, Josh." He requested.

Josh's head snapped up when he heard the answer.

"NO!" We both replied at the same time.

"It's either that or death." Jeremy barked.

"I'd take death any day." Josh snapped.

"Don't say I never warned you." He cautioned.

*************GABBY'S P.O.V***********

I woke up on the ground to some yelling from outside the room. My head jerked up as I heard Keisha's voice.

"_I'LL NEVER LIVE WITH YOU!" _

At that instant Keisha and Josh got pushed into the room. I jumped up with joy and ran to both of them and hugged them.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm so happy to see you guys." Keisha replied.

She looked towards Matt, who was on the ground sleeping with no covers. Her mood changed into sad.

"Keisha…I've been thinking. There's no chance of us beating Jeremy. You, Josh and Tamika are the only hope, and that's not enough. We need at four people." I started.

"What are you implying, Gabrielle?" She hissed.

"I want you to turn me into one of you. A vampire." I whispered.


	18. Vampire

**I have to admit, my views are slipping, could be because I don't update quick enough? Anyways thanks to all of you who do review. I'd like to shout out to one of my friends, crazyperson17, we have some very interesting conversations. Crazyperson17 inspired me to make Keisha who she is now. ;) Thanks a ton.**

****************************************************

**Vampire**

"NO!" Josh snapped.

"Come on, I want to help. Only the two of you guys can win against him, and if you're lucky Tamika could have enough power to help you. But that doesn't mean you'll win." I explained.

"We two very strong people and I could destroy anybody who could try to hurt you, Gabby." Josh claimed.

"Everybody but, Jeremy." I remarked.

At this time Matt had gotten up and was right at Keisha side, and Cecelia was up as well, but Tamika was still asleep.

"I won't do it." Keisha said.

I looked at her and gave my pouting face, they needed at least one more person.

"What about Matt? He's quarterback on the football team, he's really strong, could you imagine how strong he's be if he were a vampire?" I convinced.

I looked at Matt and he nodded his head.

Keisha's lips went into a straight thin line.

"You know it's true." Cecelia stated.

"Matt would you mind doing it?" Josh asked.

"If it helps us get out of here, then yes." Matt determined.

"Keisha, what do you think?" I asked.

Her eyes were shut and her head was looking forwards. Her eyebrows frowning.

"Matt, if I do this, you have to understand that there's no going back. This is permanent." She quivered.

A smile lined my face. But at the same time worry. Did it hurt?

"Before you guys start this, does it hurt?" Cecelia asked.

"Not if I want it to. Also it takes a while for it to happen, at least four days." Keisha mumbled.

"Okay, well we don't have that time." Josh stated.

"Is it possible that Tamika has a spell for it?" Cecelia asked.

I looked at her and then at Josh.

"Wake her and lets see." Josh said, simply.

Cecelia walked over to her and before she could do anything, Tamika jumped up out of her bed.

"How did you kn-" Cecelia started.

"My senses told me to wake me…so I woke up." She answered.

I wonder what it was like to be a witch.

"Okay, well, we wondering if you knew a spell to speed up vampirism." I asked.

"Well my Grandma did show me one. I could try. Why? What's this all about?" She asked.

"Matt getting turned into a vampire." Josh snickered.

"Okay, well firstly I have to do the spell on each of you guys before you start. And Keisha I want you to take more blood then normal from him. He'll be a vampire as soon as they exchange blood, but tomorrow he'll be very tired and hungry, so he'll have to rest, I do suggest he gets a donation of blood from somebody." She explained.

At first I honestly thought Tamika was a scatterbrained girl, but she's highly intelligent.

"I'll do it." I admitted.

****************************************************

**Sorry it's so short, please forgive me. When they exchange blood who's point of view should it be? Keisha or Matt? Please tell me.**


	19. Blood

**Okay so not many reviews on that last chapter…guessing it wasn't your favorite? Can you read my other story I just wrote? "Death Awaits" tell me what you think pretty please, if I should continue or not. **

**In this chapter I decided to go with Matt's P.O.V but it might be messed because I have no clue what goes on inside a boy's brain.**

****************************************************

**Hashahaha**

**(Matt's P.O.V)**

I looked at Keisha and her face was uneasy. I don't want to do this if it's going to hurt her in any way, but I will do it if it gets us all out of here, including Keisha.

I put a wide smile on my face to hide my worry. I didn't want to become a vampire, but if anybody here in this room was going to become one it was going to be me.

My smile stuck on my face as I looked at Keisha.

"So, are we going to do this now?" I asked.

"Well, is Tamika ready?" Cecelia asked behind me.

"You bet I am." She stated.

Tamika was very young, but still very attractive. I wonder what she'll look like when she's in _high school_?

"Okay, you two come sit with me in a circle." Tamika pointed to me and Keisha.

Once we were in a circle she continued.

"Okay, this shouldn't hurt at all, it might feel awkward though, sorry." She apologized,

"Keep quiet." She stated.

I looked at her with boring eyes waiting for her to start, pushing my scariness that's been nudging me.

"_To those above with some love, _

_Help me now, I will bow,_

_For your quick, to be sick,_

_Make this fast so it lasts_" She announced into the dead air.

Once she said this, I felt a tingle race through me. The tingle was burning flames through my veins but it didn't hurt. It just felt…_awkward_.

"NOW! Exchange blood now!" Tamika commanded.

Keisha had tears spilling from her eyes and pain shot through me. It was too late to change.

As she approached me, I pushed the worry away. I'd keep her safe if I was strong.

She was right up close now. I titled my head a little making my neck show. She tilted her head towards me, and before I knew it her fangs had touched my skin.

Her fangs extending into my vein. But she was right, it didn't hurt at all, in fact it was comfortable.

I could feel her presence around me, also her thoughts. I could _hear _them. I could feel that she was worried.

_Why are you so worried? _I thought.

_Because I don't you being stuck like me. It's not like Twilight, you know. _She explained.

_But I'll be with you forever after this. We can do whatever we want just me and you. _I said.

_No. After this I'm going to live with Gabby. _She shot back.

Before I could say anything back her fangs tore away from my neck, leaving two puncture marks. Keisha looked around and picked up a little tooth pick from of the ground. She held it at her neck and then stabbed it, ripping a line through her skin. Blood began to poor out.

This is where I drink her blood.

I was completely dizzy. The room was circling around me, I was about to faint until Keisha brang me to her neck, and my mouth was on it.

Her blood was different from a human's. It was sweet. It had none of that iron taste.

It was a while until we were finished, and when we were, my eyes were hardly staying open. It felt as though I had no muscles. I was so weak, I couldn't move even if I want to.

Keisha took me in her arms and placed me on the bed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then I drifted off into darkness.

*****************Gabby's P.O.V*************

Keisha just laid Matt on an open bed, and gave him a cheek. You could tell she was upset about turning him into a vampire.

"I hope he understands what he's getting himself into." Keisha mumbled.

Josh went up to her and nodded, acting like he understood, his mouth opening about to talk when an alarm went off.

It was a constant beeping sound, it was so loud I couldn't hear myself think.

I looked around at the walls for a trigger of some sort to stop it, but when I did, I saw that all the people were waking up from they're beds staring right at us.

"Who are you?" A girl with blond hair asked.

"YOU'RE ONE OF _THEM, _aren't you?" Another girl asked.

I shook my head.

"We're trying to get you guys out of here." Tamika explained.

A girl sat up from her bed and jumped over the railing. She was a brunette hair, and it was fully of knots.

"And if we don't want your help?" She snapped.

"It's too bad." Josh barked.

*********************************************************

**Pretty please, tell me what you think. I'm anxious for some new reviews/feedback. **


	20. Glow

**I got quite a few of views those last view days ;) all because of you guys, who I love completely. You guys complete my heart. *heart goes here***

****************************************************

**Glow**

"LOOK GUYS! IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BE FREAKING FIGHTING." Cecelia snapped.

I turned around to her, and just when I did I saw the door fly open and a different person came in.

It was another man, with jet black hair, just like me. His hair was short, the front all spiked up.

His biceps were _huge_.

"Ah, so you guys are the trouble I've heard about." He snickered.

"I should really introduce myself, I'm Tristan Hunter." He introduced.

My jaw fell open. He was the one who started all this I'm guessing, from what I've been hearing.

"You're the one who put this all together aren't you?" Cecelia barked.

"Oh no," He chuckled.

"Jeremy did that. I just helped him. So I guess we both did, really." He chuckled again.

I heard a growl come deep from Keisha.

"Look Tristan, you _better _let us out right now!" She growled.

I looked at Josh and his face was calm.

Tristan turned around to Keisha.

"Ah, you must be the human's vampire sister. Nice to meet you." He barked.

He then turned to Josh."And you are the guardian angel and soul mate of this human too."

Then he pointed to Cecelia and Tamika.

"And those are the human's friends, one human, one witch."

He then turned to me.

"It's funny how it all boils down to you. Oh, you must feel just _horrible _getting all these people involved in this. Remind me in two weeks, to save you for last. Unless you'd want me to do it now?" He chuckled.

He approached me and put his finger to my chin, tilting it up, exposing my neck.

I looked over at Josh, and before anything happened, I saw him lunge towards Tristan.

Like he said '_I can kill anybody who tries to kill you, except Jeremy.._'

As Josh lunged for Tristan, you could see his body began to glow. He looked, now, like an angel send down from god to help me.

Tristan just stared at Josh horrified. He better know he's going to die.

Keisha came from behind me and quickly placed her hands before my eyes, blocking the view.

Her hands were ice cold against my skin, but like always I said nothing.

I was glad she blocked my view because from the noises I was horrified.

There were cracks, ton and tons of cracks.

I could also hear the girls in the back screaming.

Then something kicked in.

Why are there only girls except for Matt and Josh? And why are the staff all boys?

Keisha finally let go of my eyes. When I opened my eyes, the room was completely still, except for the blood splattered across the room, one end from the other. And also there were vampire and shape shifters all running into the room.

I then took a glance at Josh, who was now standing in front of me, his protective stance on.

Not even a scratch was on him.

_Impossible._


	21. Glisten

**Just to warn you I'm pretty bad at all this action/gore stuff so please forgive me. A few more chapters to go and this story will be finished. I remember how I was worrying about how nobody liked it. But from the views I'm guessing you guys do?**

****************************************************

**Glisten**

"Don't even move, Gabby." Josh snickered under his breath.

"What about Matt? He needs to help, we need to find him a donor." I mumbled back.

Josh's face fell, finally realizing I was right.

I simply looked back at the bed Matt was sleeping in just to find he wasn't there. Instead of his body curving into the mattress there was a young girl in his place, completely limp. Completely _dried out_. My eyes scanned the room, and finally I spotted him. He was standing beside Keisha in front of her, his vampire blood now spreading through his dead veins. He looked at me as a grin lined his face.

Shouldn't he be tired and worn out? I thought to myself.

Then Zaynn came stumbling into the room. And without even planning what to do, he lunged toward Josh.

Josh's glow quickly appeared and because he was up close I saw how his eyes turned into a deep silver/gold, his muscles growing to almost 3 sizes bigger then before and his skin a few shades lighter, but not anywhere near as pale as Keisha or Matt's new skin.

As Zaynn's clumsy body came smashing into Josh, Josh simply held out a fist landing it exactly into Zaynn's unbeating heart. Zaynn quickly fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious, but Josh being smart wouldn't give him the time to get back up. So he slowly walked to a bed post staring at the other vampires/shape shifters in the room as he tore off a piece of wood and piercing it right though Zaynn's flesh and blood. Poisoning him for good.

Josh looked at Keisha and Matt and gave them a swift nod, signalling them to start staking them, with silver and wood.

Both of them walked beside each other and tore of a piece of wood or silver for each other as Josh did the same.

As all three of them began shifting towards the vampires I signalled towards Tamika and Cecelia to hit the beds with the rest of the girls shrieking in the background.

"Try to keep them calm. Tell them to shut up. Close their eyes or something!" I shouted over the loud cracking sounds.

I turned my head as I took a look at Josh and his luminous glow. I turned my head making my way for the beds tearing off some extra woods for my fighters and _heroes. _

I started to make a pile of wood beside me when I heard Tamika yell.

"GABBY WATCH OUT!"

I hastily ducked down, seeing a piece of medal slicing through the air inches from my head.

I scan the room looking for who through but surprised when I get picked up into the air, getting pinned up against the wall. It was a male who had me pinned, his hair red with his hands stiff and cold.

I looked into his eyes seeing the dark black. Knowing immediately that he's a vampire.

"Oh, Lookie here. Just wait until I kill you then I'll get the pleasure of draining your blood, _every last inch of it_." He said, the last part with a tang at the end.

I kept looking down trying to focus of something happy, so when I die I can remember the thing that made me happiest. But so many dark thoughts are swirling through my head right, thinking about the day I told Josh to leave and never to see me again, risking his life and both mine, and eventually all my friends _and _my only real family; Keisha.

I close my eyes looking harder in my mind for happy thoughts.

"Come on, you must want to say something before I kill you." He chuckles.

He then releases a hand off my neck, the other stabbing more into my neck. He takes his solid cold hand and slaps it across my face, leaving a red mark.

"Still nothing?" He snickers.

"If you're going to kill just do it now." I shatter.

I look at his hand as he raises it higher up my neck, both hands now around it. My neck is so more valuable then his so much more _breakable_. Even I know that he could snap it in one little slap. But instead of slapping me he tosses me across the room. My back slamming into the opposite wall, following with my head which was now dripping wet, all red. As he approaches up to me he bends down, coming straight to my face, placing his finger on my nose. Plugging it and with just one pull he breaks my nose. I sit there still flinching as he pulled more.

"Haha, and you think _that _hurts, wait until I drain the blood from your body. You'll feel yourself getting dried out, getting weaker and weaker by the millisecond whe-" He stopped in mid sentence when he got thrown across the room.

"KEISHA FINISH OFF THE RED HEAD!" Josh shouted over the screaming girls.

Josh kneeled down taking the red head's place, putting a hand to his mouth.

"This is my fault I should have been watching you, I'm so, so sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

He placed his hand on my head, and let it rest there, relieving my pain.

"Isn't this cute, the guardian angel healing his loved one." A man explained from behind Josh. I twisted my head around him just to figure out it was Jeremy.

****************************************************

**Was I bad at explaining? I told you I was bad at the whole action/gore thing. Tell my what you think.**


	22. Finished

**I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! I haven't uploaded in FOREVER, I hope you forgive me. Tell me what you think of this chap, Enjoy. **

**P.S. This is **_**NOT**_** the last chapter!!!**

****************************************************

**Finished**

I could feel shivers run down Josh's back. My grip tightened on his arms as he began to turn around.

"I have to do something about this, Gabrielle." He whispered.

I bowed my head to the floor letting my hair droop around my neck, as tears spilled slowly down my cheeks.

"I can't lose you." I mumbled to the floor.

"I just can't, you and Keisha are my life, I can't have it thrown away, Josh." I said as I brang up my head looking into his eyes.

He looked there for a while and gently pulled in, kissing me on my forehead then leaving my side and facing his father.

"Ah, Josh, long time no see, eh?" He chuckled.

I looked behind Jeremy to see Keisha and Matt sneaking up behind him.

"Put the wooden stake down, guys." He snickered.

Keisha and Matt both fell silent, dropping the stake. And you could hear it, _thump_.

I looked up at the girls who were only staring not making a sound. This whole entire room was quiet, not one sound bouncing around.

Jeremy turned his back around grabbing Keisha and Matt and throwing them against the wall, making them go unconscious.

Just like that.

He turned around and was staring at me and Josh.

"17 years you kept your promise. Thought you would've cracked, considering she's a witch."

With that my head snapped up looking into Jeremy's eyes in disbelief.

"Yes, I know, I was talking with Tristan about this before you _killed _him. Your mom was a descendant from the Hellewise family. She's a witch but she was always so _goddamn _drunk to figure it out herself." He barked.

"No, no, no." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh but yes, say this out loud and you'll find out:

_Butterfly, _

_Fly away,_

_Show your sway,_

_And say good-bye._"

I looked at Jeremy and he stood startled so I began without encouragement.

"Butterfly, Fly away, Show you sway, And say good-bye." I spelled.

And just like that a blue butterfly appeared at my hand, willing to be free, so I spread out my fingers letting it go free.

" '_The fourth descendant will be one to release freedom' _." Somebody whispered from the beds.

I snapped my head up and looked around to see a girl around my age with copper hair.

" '_The fourth descendant will be one to release freedom' _! THAT'S YOU!!" She yelled.

Jeremy turned around the looked at the girl and growled.

"So, you're implying that _she_," He pointed at me,

"Is going to kill _me_?"

"Yes." Tamika hesitated.

Jeremy threw his head up and laughed.

"Now that is a good laugh." He muttered.

I turned my head and looked down at my hands to see fire balls heating up in little balls on my palms. They were flaming red. I looked up at Tamika with confused eyes.

"Physical type," She started.

"You can throw fire balls. The extra energy in your body produces these." She explained.

I smiled to myself bringing an idea in my head.

I stood up, grinning to myself. Then I held out my hands.

"_Fire would,_

_But wood could,_

_So make it good,_

_And make it wood." _

I felt my lips tremble as the fireballs in my hands turned into wooden balls, wooden spikes escaping everywhere they could manage and without thinking I lifted my hands and threw them towards Jeremy with all my force.

I watched in shock as it hit him right in the heart, spilling more blood on the ground, where all his work was ruined.

He fell instantly to the ground and tried to get up but he was simply too weak.

I tried to step closer to him but Josh stuck out his hand making me stay, but suddenly he wrapped it around my waist pulling me in then just hugging me, and we stayed that way for a while as he whispered in my ear,

"I love you, Gabrielle."


	23. Engagement

**Okay, this is the **_**LAST**_** chapter left of the story, today I got 84 views, (which I LOVE) and I'm so happy, throughout this whole story (with all the months put together) I've reached over 2,000 hits. All thanks to all of you guys. Please review, knowing that this is the end.**

****************************************************

**Engagement**

I pulled away from his hug and turned around to see Matt and Keisha but they were already up and standing. I smiled to myself as my head turned over to see the girls. The one that had said she didn't need our help jumped down from the top bunk bed and was at my side.

"Hi, my name is Lisa." She introduced, sticking out her hand.

I firmly accepted and shook her hand.

"Look, what I said today, I was a total bitch. Just everybody was sort of counting on me to get everybody out of here. I hope you understand. I'm _so sorry_ and thank you for everything, you rescued us all." She apologized.

"It's okay really, I know how it feels. You were just being protective over your friends, believe me I understand the feeling." I accepted.

I felt a small tug on my shoulder, knowing it was Josh I turned around and embraced his hug. Holding him tight under my arms.

"I was afraid, and clueless an-"

"You were _smart_, you saved all of us. It's because of you we're here." He interrupted my whispering.

I pulled away from him, putting my warm lips against him because I missed the electric touch.

"Now let's get out of here." Cecelia muttered.

Josh pulled away from me, and tangled his fingers in mine as he made his way through the door signalling the rest to follow.

"You guys killed about 20 of them, there are probably no staff left." Tamika gritted.

Keisha nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, well then. Let's go outside and get some air." Matt hollered.

They all pushed down the hallway rushing for the outside, as Josh and I stood still looking into each other's eyes. His sparkling blue eyes glittered in the florescent lights.

"You glow." I whispered.

"I'm immortal, Gabby." He said.

"That doesn't matter."

"It does. You're not immortal like me, Gab, what happens when you grow old and die? I can't live without you." He mumbled.

He turned his head, making it look behind me so I gently removed my hand from my side and placed it on his chin replacing his eyes in front of mine. He had little droplets of tears beginning to fall.

I lifted my finger to wipe them.

"Don't think about this now. You should be happy I'm even _alive_." I reasoned.

He nodded his hand and put on a smile.

"You're right." He agreed.

He placed his hand back in mine and we made our way outside. As I stepped outside I felt a drop of water hit me, and when I looked up it immediately started to downpour and without hiding from it, I joined the rest and danced in the rain. Enjoying the smell of nature and the cars passing by on the road right across from us.

**We are **_**free**_**. **

I never felt any happier then at this moment. I looked back at Josh who was still on the front porch under the light of the door.

"Come _on_, Josh, have some _fun_! Come here!" I demanded.

But he shook his head.

"You come over _here._" He chuckled.

But I did. I skipped over to where he was as he held my hand and hugged me. But then he knelt to the ground on one knee and reached into his pocket, receiving a blue velvet box, a _small _one. Small enough to fit a diamond engagement ring.

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond attached to a gold band.

"Miss Gabrielle Mills, will you marry me?" He pleased.

A smile crossed my face as he continued to talk about how much he loved me but I knelt down beside him and kissed him on the lips to shut him up for a second, so it could just me and him alone. And when we tore apart I said my final answer.

"Yes."

****************************************************

**Yes, yes, yes. I know it's finished now. So far this has got to be the best story I've ever written, but I am writing one now called Death Awaits which I think is equally as good. Hopefully you guys will read it and tell me what you think. To all of those who are reading this now PLEASE review to show how much you guys like or hate this story, I DO take critism. And for the last time this IS the last chapter. Thanks so much. **


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLZ READ

Okay, so a few people have been wondering about a sequel to this story and I was thinking about doing it because one of my _BEST_ friends gave me _GREAT _ideas. So if you could tell me by review if you'd read it or not that would be great. You can tell me as well some suggestions if you'd like. Thanks a lot for your attention. You guys are my favorite readers 


End file.
